Dinner with Dad
by Moon Bunny
Summary: 3 days before Valentine's day, Usagi gets busted sneaking out of her home. And that's how Usagi and Mamoru got to spend Valentine's day with her father. For the Usa/Mamo Valentine Fic Exchange.


So, IdesofNovember did a tumblr fic exchange for Valentines Day, and my SECRET VALENTINE FIC GOES TO: *drumroll* tumbr ID: Purinsesu-sereniti =D

Who requested angst/romance

SO THUS A Fluff angstish/romance one shot FIC WAS BORN.

Summary: 3 days before Valentines day, Usagi gets busted sneaking out of her home. And that's how Usagi and Mamoru got to spend Valentine's day with her father.

Setting: Post Stars

 **dbdbdbd**

After years of being Sailor Moon there were few things that left the impossibly cheerful Usagi with a deep feeling of dread in her stomach. An angry Tsukino Kenji was one of them.

She was in so much trouble.

Just minutes before she'd been sneaking out and not for Senshi related reasons, for normal 17 year old romance reasons. With one foot out her 2nd story window and one foot still on her bed, she was about to duck through in shape fitting jeans and a tiny little top a bit past her bedtime.

When her bedroom door had suddenly opened and Mr Tsukino had entered (without knocking!) "Usagi … I…" He'd started before he realized she was in the middle of her escape.

Usagi froze, which was literally the most awkward thing she could have done, with one foot on the windowsill ledge, long strands of blonde hair blowing in the wind, wide blue deer-in-the-headlights eyes, and color draining from her face.

"It's not what it looks like?" She questioned hopefully. "I...I was looking for Luna?" Of course, the black cat was on the foot of the bed watching this scene unfold with mild fascination. This day had been coming, and later Usagi would get a well deserved 'I told you so.'

Her quickly turning red-faced father in loose grey pajamas took a brief glance at the black cat and in a rough low tone stated "Not dressed like that you weren't."

It really was exactly what it looked like. Usagi was very tempted to jump out the window and sprint away as if he were a youma she was determined not to fight. She thought better of it, pulling her foot back in slowly and standing on her bed, head down, not meeting his eyes.

As if by some comical magical command, the window slowly closed on its own behind her sealing her in to her fate.

"Tsukino Usagi!" His voice boomed in her tiny bedroom, "You are very grounded!"

His voice immediately drew her family around. They were now behind him peeking through her open bedroom door.

"Kenji-honey, what is the matter?" asked her mother.

"I caught her running off to do god knows what with that... boy!"

Ikuko tried to place a calming hand on her husband's shoulder. Her mother was the more level headed of her parents and had been running interference between Kenji's over protectiveness and Usagi's unabashed relationship for years.

"Usagi, is that true?" Ikuko asked quietly.

She plopped on the bed not meeting their eyes, and she nodded wordlessly. Years of loud protests regarding complaints of school work and other teenage shenanigans had slowly melted away into a more mature resignation that her father wasn't going to change regardless of the volume of her voice.

There was an audible sigh from Ikuko, whose calming hand dropped to her side, wordlessly, albeit unintentionally, encouraging Kenji to continue in his anger.

"You are not to leave this house for any reason except school and after that you will return directly home. Do you understand me?"

She nodded as he pivoted before stomping away.

Ikuko called out to the retreating figure, "Where are you going?"

Kenji called out as he headed down the stairs, "I'm getting a hammer to seal that window shut!"

As soon as he was out of earshot Ikuko whispered to her daughter, "Well, are you at least using protection?"

"Mooom!" Usagi called out with a bright blush, and Shingo covered his mouth keeping himself from laughing.

"Well, are you?" She insisted.

"I'm not stupid," Usagi muttered pushing off her shoes and standing up. "I think I better get ready for bed."

"Usagi, I know Mamoru is a good man. But your father worries about you. And...you should bring him by more often so Kenji can feel better about him."

Usagi shook her head, "Mom, he's...he's...shy."

Shy wasn't the word for an orphan that didn't remember his parents trying to navigate the minefield of a father who was rightfully protective of his gorgeous daughter, but shy was the best descriptor she could come up with for the moment.

"Well, I hope he gets over his shyness quick because the only way he's going to see you for Valentine's day is if he makes it here. That is just a few days away and even if I work at it there is no way you are going out."

Usagi's heart fell through the floor and tears welled up in her eyes. It was only three days until Valentine's day and the thought of spending it in her home without Mamoru felt wildly unfair, especially when he had been _dead_ the year prior She still hadn't gotten over that. She wasn't quite sure she ever really would. But it made this Valentines Day even more important, it made every moment more important. Even with knowledge of the long-lived future, life was so fleeting.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Kenji gruffly stomped back in the door, a box of nails and hammer in hand, wordlessly heading directly for the windowsill.

Her heart broke a little bit more with each fall of the hammer.

dbdbdbd

Usagi woke up the next morning to the shrill beeping of her alarm, set 30 minutes before her normal wake up time, and forty-five before her normal frantic morning dash. Only in times of desperation and for love was Usagi was capable of overcoming the alluring temptation of her favorite pillow. She had to see her friends and plan.

After running to school, she pulled Minako aside. Minako wasn't quite awake, though Usagi conveyed the previous nights failed escapade with such energy that Minako couldn't help but wake up. Usagi swore that the red bow she wore reflected Minako's personality, looking brighter and more put together the more Usagi told her tale.

"You got caught sneaking out on a school night." Minako smiled with an raised eyebrow and a playful nudge.

"Minako, listen. Please be a Goddess of Love and get the dark chocolate covered espresso beans he loves, and some other nice rich dark chocolates. And an card, don't forget the card." She pushed a handful of yen into the blonde's hand.

"How often?"

Usagi blushed with a nudge back, "I'm not answering that. I already had to endure my _mother_ asking me about protection."

Minako laughed, feeling Usagi's discomfort. After a thoughtful pause she teased, "Milk chocolate, got it."

"Minako! Dark chocolate espresso beans and other dark chocolates."

"Then pay the question toll." Toll was held out and sing songy, as she waved Usagi's yen in front of Usagi's face. "How often?"

Usagi blushed "I go over there at least twice a week. What we do is none of your business."

"That's my girl! Your love life is always my business, besides you should always kiss and tell."

Before she could respond (aside from shaking her head emphatically) they both had to dash off to their classes.

dbdbdbd

Valentines day came quickly, and somehow, Mr. Tsukino had gotten off work early to meet her at the school gate. She grumbled to Minako, who laughed- pushing the bag of purchased valentines goods into her hand. "Good luck, he seems determined."

"Determined to ruin my life." Usagi kicked at the ground angrily, little dust rising above her black shoes.

Makoto gave her a big hug, and Ami told her, "Be gentle on him, he just cares."

"It is infuriating, beyond infuriating!" She was staring at the car, delaying the inevitable. "Tell Mamo-chan I'll see him at dinner will you?"

"Why?"

"Because, he is hiding behind that tree over there, and I'm not sure if my dad noticed or not." Minako patted her back in an affirmative, as she sighed, separating from her group of friends and towards the car she went.

She flung open the car door far to hard. "Did you really have to pick me up?" Her voice was loud as she slumped into the seat slamming the car door in disgust.

Her dad gave her side eye but chose not to comment on her antics. "My allowing dinner does not include a walking home interlude, like yesterday. I was very specific- straight home. Not standing on the corner with your boyfriend delaying your trip home with... inappropriate kisses."

She paused, knowing she'd been caught again. She stared at the window to avoid looking at his stoic expression, her anger leaving her because despite everything she somehow felt guilty for disobeying him. "I'm sorry."

"No, you are not," came his quick reply.

She decided not to say anything else, as when her father was angry he was a heavy on the accelerator and not graceful in his driving. He somehow managed to harness the speed of Haruka without any of the professionalism, a dangerous combination. It gave her pause in the way that fighting a battle did, so she decided to lay low subtly gripping her seatbelt and hoping for the best. After all, it was only a few short minutes to home.

Once they arrived, Ikuko's protective mothering was a comfort to Kenji's brooding, so Usagi stayed close and let them exchange glances, sighs and frustrated murmurings while she distracted herself with peeling potatoes for curry as if there was nothing wrong.

Ikuko finally pushed Kenji out of the kitchen, leaning against the door with a sigh.

"Your father is quite worked up over this."

"I just wish he'd calm down for a second to see that he is really a great guy."

Ikuko shook her head, "He knows that, and that may be part of the problem."

"What?" Usagi dropped a potato to look at her mom.

"He's good for you. He's nice, respectful, educated...everything a father could want for his daughter."

"Then what is the problem !?" Exasperated was too subtle of a word for what Usagi was feeling.

Ikuko laughed, "Honey, that means he actually has a chance with you. If you were dating some awkward boy with no long term chances, I don't think your dad would even care."

"I really, really, really don't understand."

The doorbell rang, and Usagi had a bit of panic sprinting to the door to get there in front of her Dad who was already reaching for the door.

"I got it!" She yelled, swinging open the door.

Mamoru looked at the two of them, Usagi nearly falling through the door, Kenji right behind her with a glare that spoke a thousand uncomfortable choice words. He smiled, producing the dozen roses he'd carried from the high school, which made Usagi's face light up so enchantingly.

Dad forgotten, she took the roses in one hand and leapt into his arms, wrapping herself around him with a squeal and a kiss. Mamoru loved how expressive she was, and how any time he did something doting, how joy would literally radiate off of her. He could feel it,he could see it, he could hold her close as she clung to him in her exuberance. Though awkwardly that meant that Kenji was well aware of it too. He and her father locked eyes, Mamoru carefully trying to keep his balance, and hold on to his daughter tightly as dropping her probably would not improve Kenji's opinion of him.

A second past Kenji cleared his throat, and Mamoru respectfully untangled himself. Usagi dragged Mamoru around Kenji into the kitchen without a word to her father. Mamoru glanced back to see his scowl as they entered the kitchen.

"This may be the greatest challenge our love has ever faced," Mamoru stated deadpan.

Usagi smiled, leaning in closer, "Really now?" she whispered, almost close enough to kiss him ( she would have, but the fact that her father was on the other side of the kitchen door kept her at bay.)

He nodded, wordlessly, deep blue eyes locking with hers.

"Greater than Beryl?"

"Definitely."

"What about Diamond?"

"Your dad would take him _down._ "

"Galaxia?"

"Galaxia would quake in those golden boots if she had to eat dinner with your father."

Usagi laughed, "And why is that?" She placed her soft hands on his chest, leaning into him, closer.

"Because, he loves you irrationally," He was speaking into her hair, noticing the intoxicating scent taking the time to be so utterly thankful he was here and alive to see experiencing this.

'He's just my dad. He's harmless."

"I beg to differ."

She reached up, putting one hand on his shoulder before tracing his chin gently, "Just breathe. It will be fine."

Ikuko walked back into the kitchen, which made Mamoru jump back a little bit, and Usagi shot him a little look. "Usagi-chan, are you going to keep flirting or help with dinner?"

"Help you, Momma, Once I find a vase."

"There is one in the top cabinet. Mamoru, dear, would you grab it for us?" He complied wordlessly.

Instead of sitting facing uncomfortable silence in the living room, Mamoru helped the family finish prepping the curry. The kitchen was small, so Mamoru stood behind Usagi, carefully instructing her on proper knife technique from over her shoulder. Carefully, he adjusted Usagi's wrist, commenting on this or that.. Occasionally he'd look over, and see blue haired Ikuko looking at him with a quiet smile, before turning back to stirring the sauce or cleaning a pan.

"I know this isn't the most complex meal, but at least I make it reliably. Are you going to cook for me on White day?" Usagi asked softly, finishing off the carrots and leaning back into his strong arms.

"Only if you manage to get yourself ungrounded."

"Its a month away, I think his anger will fade by then." She moved the carrots into the pan.

"We've been dating for three years, and his anger just seems to get stronger over time."

Ikuko came up to them. "I'm working on it. He's just slow to come around. Try not to worry too much will you?" She smiled a sweet smile that Mamoru could see was a family inherited trait of optimism.

"It really has been only three years hasn't it?" Usagi commented in wonder. Three years of whirlwind of events.

Ikuko interjected, "He's practically the only person you dated. Aside from Unimo when you were what 9 or 10?"

"Mom, I did not date Unimo! He followed me home and claimed it was a date!"

"The poor boy was so heartbroken when you started walking home with Naru to keep him away."

"It was needed!" She defended.

"Unimo, the nerd with the thick glasses?" Mamoru asked with a laugh.

"Don't," she pointed at him with all the fury of an angry Sailor Moon. He'd seen that pose used against monsters. She then suddenly pivoted towards her mother, "Mom, stop it! You're embarrassing me."

The timer let out three high pitched beeps indicating that the food was done. "Now, can I trust the two of you to set the table without making Kenji angrier?"

"Yes mom."

The warm atmosphere from the kitchen evaporated the instant Mamoru followed Usagi into the dining room, grabbing dishes out of the cabinet. They started to set the table. Kenji was already sitting at the table, looking at the two of them with a scowl. Usagi flashed a brilliant smile at her dad, placing an empty bowl in front of him with his chopsticks and a placemat.

Mamoru added the roses to the center of the table, which deepened Kenji's scowl. Usagi rolled her eyes from behind her Dad, and Mamoru had to hold back a smile. Seeing their family dynamics always fascinated Mamoru on the few instances he had been there. His life had never been so full of interaction or any strong emotions really. It was almost overwhelming.

Mamoru searched for something to say to distract himself from his own thoughts in the silence "Usako, how was school today?"

Usagi shrugged. "Valentine's day is always surprisingly intense. Makoto kept trying to give chocolate to this one boy, in the next year, but every time she would get close another girl would swoop in."

"She always goes for the popular ones."

"So does Minako."

"Did Minako have any luck this Valentine's day?"

Usagi shrugged, "I'm...not sure? She just gave us a wink at lunch and wandered off. I'll have to ask her tomorrow. I was too busy cheering on Makoto."

"I wonder if Haruka and Michiru exchange chocolates on Valentine's day, or if Haruka waits for White day."

"She waits for White Day. Last year-"

"Usagi!" Her mother called out "Can you help me?"

Usagi left the two men in the room to bring the rice into the room, and soon the table was set. Ikuko retrieved Shingo from his bedroom and soon they all sat around the table calling out "Itadakimasu!"

"So Shingo, get any chocolates?" Usagi asked, elbowing her little brother gently. He turned red with a mumble.

"You did!" She squealed, "Who? Do I know her? She she cute?"

He shifted, one awkward glance at his family. "I may have gotten a few…"

"Oooh, Shingo, are you becoming a ladies man?" Usagi squealed, leaning over the table to tussle his auburn hair. Shingo batted his older sister away as Mamoru scooted his seat back to avoid failing hands. His eyes were wide seeing her family together like this, taking in their casualness towards each other, the way that they touched, teased, laughed. And even showed displeasure (which Kenji was certainly still doing wordlessly).

"What are you going to do for White day?"

He shrugged. "I don't want to make anyone mad at me…"

"Is there one you like more than the others?" Usagi asked sitting back down, becoming more thoughtful.

"It is just that they are good friends, and they both gave me chocolates…" He sighed, "I don't even know if they realized they both gave ME chocolate and now…"

"If they are good friends, they will work it out between themselves as long as you are kind."

"You think so?"

Usagi nodded with a encouraging smile and a bite of curry.

Mamoru added, "I'd trust Usagi on these things. She has way too many friends not to know."

Shingo had a little bit of a frown and then asked "But Usagi, how did you decide that you liked Mamoru-kun in the first place?"

Usagi looked at Mamoru with wide eyes for a moment, years of untold history floating between them in a glance. "I...just...knew."

"No she didn't," Mamoru interjected with a teasing elbow at Usagi.

"What?!" She spun towards him so fast he had to block flying blonde hair.

"We argued and argued and argued."

"That is a form of love, baka."

Ikuko smiled, "Usagi's has had so many potential boys in her life...but she seems to only like you."

"With good reason!" Usagi stated.

"And what might that be?" Ikuko asked back.

"He's my prince in shining armor."

Mamoru laughed, and kicked her leg gently under the table, the infectious family dynamic clearly rubbing off on him. Ikuko started to say something, but wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Kenji paused, "Fairytales aren't real Usagi."

Sudden silence. Shingo started to slump in his chair as the tension rose in the room like a thick fog.

She shrugged, not phased by his remark. "Either way, he would protect me with his life," she said with conviction and a even voice.

"Teenage idealism. You don't know what will happen until it does. And you wouldn't want to find out."

Usagi bit her lip, it was an obvious falter in her causal confrontational approach which Mamoru did not miss. Her eyes were so full of sorrow, and thought as she searched for a response.

"He has tried to protect me," she defended.

"Oh? When was that?"

"It was a while ago and we were in the park. One of those crazy monsters came out, and he told me to run and stayed between us. Then...well, the Sailor Senshi showed up and everything was okay. But, he could have been _really_ hurt."

Mamoru was surprised with the ease this lie just rolled off her tongue. When did she become able to cover like this? Honest and straightforward Usagi had created an entire narrative to explain the unexplainable.

"No one has ever died from one of those things," Kenji stated.

If Mamoru hadn't seen Usagi fight for the last few years, he wouldn't have been able to see the inflection in her eyes- the pain, the horror of fighting. Mamoru was slightly afraid about how composed she was. Where was Usagi who just showed her feelings instanously? "That doesn't mean there isn't a chance. You don't get to dismiss everything he does because you don't like that I'm dating."

Ikuko cleared her throat interrupting the argument. Kenji ignored her.

"I don't like he went off to America and didn't talk to you for a half year!"

"Dad, we've been through this, when he went to America he was in a car accident and was in a coma. It isn't his fault he couldn't speak to me!"

Mamoru looked at her in surprise, he hadn't heard this lie before. She'd must have been defending him for a while without him knowing.

Kenji shook his head, "But why didn't his family tell you? You moped around for months waiting for his responses…"

Usagi shook her head, "Because, he doesn't have any living family. There was no one to contact in Japan about the accident."

The table fell silent for a long moment as her statement was processed by her family. Mamoru looked at Usagi, trying to process that she hadn't actually told them that he was an orphan. He knew she was careful about his privacy, and tried to respect that he was an intensely private person, but it never occurred to him that she wouldn't have bothered to mention it to them at some point.

Shingo sat up, slack jawed staring between his two parents. Usagi carefully brushed her hand against Mamoru's under the table, a tiny instinctual comfort.

"Kenji, we need to talk _now_ in the kitchen," Ikuko's calm and friendly tone took a lower note, tolerance for his antics gone.

Kenji cleared his throat, standing up slowly and calmly walked to the kitchen first.

Ikuko first walked around the table and placed a hand on Mamoru's shoulder once he had cleared the room. "Don't you worry dear, he has no reason to treat you this way."

Then she left the room. After she was gone, Mamoru turned to Usagi, "Are families always like this?"

Shingo boisterously laughed, and Usagi shot him a look. "No, my dad is particularly stubborn."

"Mom's going to give him a talking to. She never gets that tone unless she has made up her mind about something," Shingo supplied, "I'm surprised you made it this far though."

"Well, if you ever need tips on surviving an intimidating girlfriend's parents, I'm your man," He offered to Shingo.

Shingo smiled.

The table fell to silence, each exchanging looked at each other and the door waiting for her parents to return.

Usagi locked eyes with Shingo debating their next move. Then she whispered, "Should we spy on them?"

"If Dad catches you, you're toast," he whispered back.

"Mamo-chan, do you like toast?" Usagi asked with a giggle. Shingo pretended to gag, but moved towards the kitchen door to try and listen in anyway.

Mamoru, the wisest of three, stayed carefully seated in his chair, hoping not to incur more anger from the Tsukino parent.

Usagi put her ear up to the door, Kenji's lower voice carrying through "-I just want to make sure that Usagi isn't rushing into things…"

"She's been with the same guy for three years, that isn't rushing, that's consistency. Kenji, you have to give the boy a break and get to know him, or you'll chase them both away!"

"I've _tried._ "

"No, we haven't! This boy has been around Usagi for three years, and neither of us figured out he was an _orphan._ We haven't been asking questions or letting him into _our_ lives. It is pretty clear he considers Usagi to be the closest thing to his family. You will drop the anger, drop the protectiveness and just listen to the boy!"

"But what if it doesn't work out?"

"Heartbreak is part of life. It doesn't have to work out. But right now, they're in a relationship and it is serious. We should be welcoming. "

"Welcoming doesn't mean that they should-"

"Sneak out? Have Sex? She's almost an adult."

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't try and stop her."

"But just a _little_. Kenji, we were both 17 once too. Slowing her down isn't locking her in her bedroom for the rest of her life. It isn't not getting to know her boyfriend at all...Pushing back on their relationship is pushing _both_ of them away and could alienate them from us. I want to know what's going on in her life, and I want to be able to be there if things go wrong…but, I also want to be there when things go right. And I think you do too."

There was a long moment before he spoke, "To be clear, I can still give her a hard time."

"Just not _all_ the time."

There was a audible sigh, "You're asking a lot of me you know."

"Just yesterday, she was such a little girl. It surprises me. I look at her and I wonder where little Usagi went."

"Me too."

There was silence that Usagi and Shingo interpreted as parental romance, and headed back to their seats to not get caught. "They'll be back in just a minute," Usagi sighed.

"What did they say?"

"Mom said to be nice."

"What does that mean?"

"I guess we will see."

The door opened from the kitchen and her parents re-entered the room. Kenji's face was still stern, with a glance at Mamoru before returning to his seat.

"Are you enjoying the curry?" Ikuko asked starting the conversation up again.

Mamoru took an awkward, but enthusiastic bite with a smile and a nod. "I'm glad to be here tonight, thank you."

"You are so sweet. You are welcome here ANYTIME, not just when Usagi is grounded you know."

Usagi nervously laughed, "He knows that mom."

"Do you? Then why doesn't he come by?"

"He's very busy in school, he's in pre medicine right now at Todai."

Her dad raised an eyebrow. "Usagi, you didn't tell me he went to Todai!"

"Well, after the exchange program fell through, he started back up here. Do you like it Mamo-chan?"

"It is rigorous study, but it's okay thus far. I'm giving up sleep for the next 6 years."

"6 years?"

"Mamo-chan wants to be a doctor." Usagi stated proudly.

"What kind of doctor?"

Mamoru shrugged. "There are so many options, I'm particularly interested in neuroscience, but that would be a long way off. For now, I am just aiming to get into medical school."

"Mamo-chan got accepted to Harvard, getting into medical school will be a breeze!"

"It's not that easy, Usa. It is a lot of work and it is very competitive. There are lots of smart people in Japan."

"Mamoru, you are too modest! You practically already have offers."

He shrugged. "Besides, you should worry about your entrance exams."

Usagi slumped. Entrance exams were likely her least favorite topic. "Wow, look my curry is all gone. I guess I'll take my plate to the sink. Anyone else done?"

She grabbed Shingo's plate before he could decide to take a second helping, scurrying off to the Kitchen. Mamoru looked at the door, and his food he hadn't quite finished. Before he could decide to follow, Kenji spoke, "I'm just hard on you because I care about her."

"I know. I...care about her too. Deeply."

Kenji nodded glancing at the door, "I...do see that. But she's my little girl, you understand."

Mamoru nodded as Usagi came back in the room holding a bag. "Oh, I hadn't gotten to give you your gift yet Mamo-chan!"

She held out the bag, which was colorful drawing Sailor V with red lettering that said 'V is for Valentine's.'

Mamoru laughed, "Minako helped you shop?"

Usagi shrugged with a glance at her dad, "I've been grounded."

"Well, let's see what you got me…"

He looked through the chocolates with smile and nod, pulling out the espresso beans. "I love these when studying."

"I know, I see you with your tins of them that you hide from me!"

Kenji took that moment to discreetly walk into the kitchen. Mamoru quietly thanked the universe, and he new it was a huge moment of Kenji's acceptance of their relationship. Ikuko beamed, "I'll leave you two alone for a moment."

They stepped close together, soft lips interlocking in Usagi's own home. And maybe, for the first time in Mamoru's life he felt like it might be his home too.

THE END!

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
